¿Esto? ¿Qué es?
by joya blanca
Summary: Ambos eran los mejores amigos de todo el mundo, o por lo menos eso "era" lo que a ellos les gustaba pensar hasta "aquella tarde primaveral"
1. Parte 1: Mirar………

¿Esto? ¿Qué es?

Ben 10 no me pertenece, escribo esto por aburrimiento.

Parte 1: Mirar….

Como todos los días unos niños iban en sus patinetas voladoras, desde la escuela a su casa; Uno de 10 años moreno, oji verde y pelo café desordenado en patineta verde. El otro de 11 años un poco más alto, blanco, oji azul y el pelo negro tomado y largo.

-La Sra. Yamamoto no nos hubiera dejado tanta tarea, si tú no dejaras esa tachuela en su asiento, Ken.

-¡Si claro, todo yo!, tu no eres ningún ángel, si no le hubieras puesto el cojín de aire a la Vieja Nocturna, no hubiéramos tenido que dar las 100 vueltas a la multicancha y ¡sin poderes!

- No puede resistirlo, ¡es tan rígida la Prof. De educación física!, hace tiempo que toda la clase querían hacerle una buena broma y nadie se atrevía.

-¿Cómo alguien tan amargada pudo ser una famosa conductora de noticias en su juventud? Esa es una pregunta que ni materia gris podría responder.

-X2, pero la tachuela que le pusiste a la Prof. De Matemáticas ¿no crees que fue un poco exagerado? , de todos los profesores ella es la más buena onda.

- ¿Viste como miraba a mi viejo en la reunión de apoderados?, parecía que se lo quería comer con los ojos.

-Si pero "mirar" y "hacer son dos cosas muy distintas.

- De todos modos se lo merecía.

-¡A que no puedes hacer esto!

El de la patineta roja se adelanto, dejo que su patineta se fuera hacia abajo, salto dando 2 vueltas mortales en el aire antes de volver a caer sobre su patineta y recobrar el control de esta

-¡A ver si puedes superar años de entrenamiento arduo y taekwondo!

- Fácil ¡mira esto!

El de la patineta verde se transformó en un mono azul, hizo lo mismo que el otro niño pero en lugar de 2 vueltas mortales ¡dio 5 y con reverencia incluida al final, antes de volver a su forma original!

-No es justo, ¡usaste tus poderes como aquella vez!… ¿Cuándo desbloqueaste a mono araña?

-Ayer y en ningún momento dijimos que no se podía usar poderes.

-Tuche.

En ese momento un niño rubio en patineta morada apareció y le lanzo una piedra en la cabeza al que iba en la patineta roja.

-¡Esto es por las 100 vueltas que tuve que dar por tu culpa!

El niño al recibir el piedrazo cayo inconsciente al vacío.

-¡Maldito Morningstar! Ya me las pagara.

Como el reloj del niño en patineta verde se estaba recargando, el bajo a toda velocidad con su patineta para tratar de salvar a su amigo.

-Vamos, vamos ¡más rápido!

Su corazón por algún motivo además de acelerado lo sentía oprimido. Nunca en sus 10 años de vida se había sentido tan desesperado por salvar a alguien, bajo más rápido que nunca, mucho más de lo que pensaba que era capaz de bajar en su patineta….A unos metros del suelo logro atrapar al pelinegro y lo llevo al tejado de un edificio cercano.

-¡dev, dev! ¡Háblame! Cualquier cosa ¡pero háblame!

-AAA… ¿Qué me paso?

-El imbecil de Mike II te lanzo una piedra mientras estabas en tu patineta.

-¿mi patineta?

-Si, la guarde en un cubo antes de ir a rescatarte (el no sabia el por que pero era frase lo hacia sentir como si no tuviera claras sus prioridades)

-Que bueno, gracias Ken.

Los ojos de ambos chicos se cruzaron, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, por alguna razón no podían dejar de mirarse y sintieron algo, una sensación extraña, que ninguno de los dos había sentido antes nunca, una sensación que los hacia sentir incómodos pero a gusto, con ganas de decir muchas cosas y de estar en silencio….Estuvieron largo rato así hasta que el pelinegro hablo.

-¡AUCH! Mi cabeza, creo que será mejor que me lleves a una clínica o algo parecido para que me la revisen.

-A-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?...Si claro es lo mejor.

Con mucho cuidado ayudo a su "amigo" a volver a montarse a su patineta y apoyándolo en el, lo llevo a un hospital…En donde solo le encontraron un pequeño chichón. Además del accidente nada más había ocurrido esa tarde primaveral o…por lo menos estos dos niños creían.


	2. Parte 2: Tocar……

Parte 2: Tocar...

Ambos niños estaban jugando la nueva versión de Tekken 4, el pelinegro estaba ganando por amplia mayoría pero el castaño daba la pelea.

-¡Vamos!, esta no me la puedes ganar…

-¡Ríndete! en saturno gane torneos de Tekken.

- Otra vez con los torneos, de todas formas te ganare.

-¡Buen movimiento! Pero no podrás con esto….

- Me lleva el diablo.

"PLAYER 1 WIN"

-Te lo dije.

-Esto no se quedara así ¡quiero la revancha!

-Si, pero si gano me ordenas la pieza y lavas los platos por un mes.

-OK, y si yo gano vas a tener que sacar a mi perro y barrer el living por un dos meses.

-Echo.

Aunque le puso todo su empeño el resultado fue el mismo…

"PLAYER 1 WIM"

- Me libre de mis deberes por un mes ¡hurra! (El pelinegro estaba tan feliz que levanto los brazos y dejo caer al suelo su joystick, justo al lado del otro jugador)…rayos, odio cuando pasa esto.

- Yo estoy más cerca (el moreno se agacho para recoger el joystick)

Todo bien hasta que ambas manos se cruzaron al intentar tomar el control al mismo tiempo, solo fue por un momento, un simple toquecito...Ambos niños se miraron, no sabían por que se sonrojaron y casi de un salto se alejaron.

¿Qué paso? Esta sensación tan extraña pero tan reconfortante, tan calida... ¿Que sucede? Por que cuando lo veo a los ojos ¿no puedo dejar de mirarlo? Pensó Kenny

¿Qué es esto? Por que al tocarlo siento esta sensación en el estomago ¿estaré enfermo? Y ¿por que me estoy sonrojando? ¿Por qué el se esta sonrojando? Pensó Devlin.

Un silencio sepulcral se produjo ante ambos niños, se sentían tan raros, como si estuvieran enfermos de algo pero también como si fueran las personas más sanas del universo.

-Niños, ¿dejaron la TV encendida otra vez? ¡NIÑOS! (Dijo Elena la madrastra de Kenny, desde la cocina)

-No mamá (Para Kenny así era por que nunca conoció a su madre biológica y esta mujer lo criaba desde hace 2 años)…ya la estamos apagando.

-¡DEVLIN!, ven a lavar los platos mientras yo preparo la cena.

-Ahora le toca a Kenny, Elena... (Dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa)...por un mes.

-¿Se puede saber cuando me dirás mamá?, bueno creo que como te adoptamos hace poco aún no logras acostumbrarte… ¿me repites lo de Kenny?

-El se comprometió a lavar los platos y ordenar mi pieza por un mes.

-¿Con que un mes? Bueno, mientras la loza quede bien lava yo no me opongo.

Apagaron el TV y la consola, Ken se levanto para ir a la cocina y Devlin se fue a su dormitorio para revisar su mail.

No sabían que les había pasado, primero el incidente de la patineta y ahora esto. Ken no podía encontrar la respuesta.

-¿Te sientes bien? Te veo algo decaído... (Elena interrumpió la lavada de su hijo y le toco la frente)...No tienes fiebre, ni tampoco tienes cara de resfriado.

-No es nada grave, mmm...…..

- A ver ¿mi niñito no se habrá enamorado?

La pelinegra le guiño un ojo y el niño se puso más rojo que nunca.

-¿Enamorado yo? NUNCA

-¡Ahí esta la confirmación! , tu primer enamoramiento.

-No, te equivocas no es así.

-Dime ¿Quién es la afortunada?, espero que no sea parecida al primer amor de tu padre, Kai Green.

-Bueno en realidad en un poco timid…¡no sabes nada Elena!

El morenito dejo la cocina enojado y dejando hablando sola a su madrastra.

-Otro más con "Elena", por lo menos dejo la loza limpia.

¿Enamorado el? ¡NUNCA!, el no podía pensar en otras personas, ¡tenia que concentrarse en ser un héroe tan grande como su papá!, además no había nadie que le gustara.


	3. Parte 3: Abrazar…

Parte 3: Abrazar…

De todos los mails que le pudieron mandar... ¡este era el peor! Y era del cuatro brazos Tom Armstrong

"Hola Dev:

Te acuerdas del trabajo que hicimos hace meses, bueno…Se me perdió.

Se me metió un virus y se perdió el archivo, pero tu tienes una copia en tu pendrive ¿verdad? Por que el Mio me lo robaron."

-Estupida cucaracha roja.

El trabajo el que tenia que entregar el lunes sin demora, el que le subiría la nota, ¡se había perdido!

- ¿Por qué tenia que hacerle esa broma a Kenny a la vieja de matemáticas?, ahora no me va a dar plazo para entregarlo, por suerte tengo mi… ¿Dónde esta?

Comenzó a revisar todos sus bolsillos, su polerón, sus calcetines y hasta sus zapatos.

-¡NO ESTA! , que gran suerte tengo.

Reviso con desesperación los cajones de su escritorio, movió la cama de un lado a otro, reviso sabana por sabana, le quito la funda a la almohada, miro por debajo de todo.

-Calma...la mochila.

Tomo su mochila y la vacío completamente (solo encontró un par de cuadernos y una historieta de los Sumos Samurai) y sin saber que más hacer tiro toda la ropa de su clóset.

-Estoy frito.

Durante los días siguientes no obtuvo resultados, reviso cada habitación, cada piso (con y sin poderes), pero el pendrive no aparecía. Así pasó el tiempo, hasta que finalmente llego el domingo por la noche y a el solo le quedaba escribirle un mail a su compañero para contarle lo sucedido.

-¿Cómo se lo diré? "lo siento a mi también me lo robaron"," no lo tengo, pero quizá la Prof. Se compadezca",

"te doy un consejo: quédate en casa enfermo"

Kenny con una sonrisa picara entro a la habitación, con una mano en la espalda.

-Note que buscabas algo, no se… (Estiro la mano y lentamente la abrió)...algo como esto.

-¡MI PENDRIVE!, ¿Dónde estaba?

-Detrás de tu computador tonto, para la próxima busca mejor.

-Gracias, me salvaste la vida. (Devlin sin pensarlo tomo el pendrive, se lo echo al bolsillo y abrazo a Kenny)

Ahí estaban los dos abrazados, ahí estaban los dos más juntos que nunca…La extraña sensación de antes reapareció, esta vez más calida que antes, más reconfortante…Si el tiempo paso no era importante ni el dichoso trabajo era importante, solo estar ahí abrazados como si el universo se detuviera eso era importante.

Estuvieron así con los ojos cerrados por largo rato, lentamente los abrieron y lentamente el moreno se paro en puntillas para acercar su cara a la del más alto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? (Ambos despertaron de su letargo y se separón violentamente)

-Este….mejor me voy, tengo que…que ir a terminar un trabajo yo también, buenas noches.

-Si claro, yo…yo tengo que imprimir esto, buenas noches y gracias.

El moreno salio de la habitación para ir a la propia y terminar su trabajo y el oji-azul reviso su pendrive y al ver que no tenía ningún virus, imprimió su trabajo.

-Esto no esta bien... (Pensó Kenny mientras escribía su trabajo en su computadora)… ¿Qué me paso? ¿Estaré enamorado de...? ¡IMPOSIBLE!. A mi me gustan los sumo samurai, los Sr. smithy, la música de rap, tomar directo de la botella, las películas de acción, me encanta la patineta, me gustan los autos, los deportes y las historietas de superhéroes… odio el ballet, el rosa, odio la música de Liza Minnelli...Entonces no puede estar pasando ¿correcto?, fue solo un pequeño tropiezo.

-Esto no es correcto... (Pensó Devlin mientras revisaba los últimos detalles de su trabajo)… ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estaré…? ¡NO!. A ver revisemos...Me gusta el metal, se de mecánica, me gusta la patineta, me gusta los colores oscuros, las películas Gore , los libros de vampiros y de terror, me gusta el taekwondo...Odio el ballet y todo baile con mayas, el rosa, la música de Liza Minnelli...Entonces no puede estar pasando ¿correcto?, fue solo un pequeño tropiezo.

¿Correcto?, fue solo un pequeño tropiezo, pero… ¿Por qué me siento así?, era la pregunta principal que ninguno de los dos podían ni querían responder.

-Pero suponiendo que así fuera… (Pensó Devlin)…el nunca podría quererme, en realidad nadie podría quererme de verdad, ¡si ni mi padre me quiso!..Suponiendo.

-Pero supongamos, que siento algo… (Pensó Kenny)…el nunca me querría, en realidad todos excepto papá y Elena, fingen su cariño o aprecio hacia mi por ser hijo de…pero dev no finge, ¿verdad?... suponiendo, solo suponiendo.


	4. Parte 4: Besar…

Parte 4: Besar….

-¿Seguro papá? ¿No es broma?

-Claro que no, los han subido tantos sus notas que he decido llevarlos a un centro de Ski el fin de semana.

-¿Y tu trabajo Ben? ¿Quién se encargaría de la ciudad mientras no estás?

- Esta mi primita y los Vengadores Galácticos para ese cubrirme además hace años que no me tomo un tiempo libre.

Al llegar al centro ambos niños estaban muy emocionados, sobretodo Devlin que nunca había visto en su vida la nieve.

-RRRR…que lugar tan frío,

-Claro que es frío estamos en la nieve, tonto.

-Vamos niños, tenemos que registrarnos en el hotel.

Ben había pensado que cada uno tuviera su habitación pero por la alta demanda solo pudo encontrar dos habitaciones: 1 matrimonial, la 234 y una con 2 camas separadas, la 256.

-A ustedes les toca la 256 y yo la 234, espero que no se les ocurra llevarse algo de la habitación ¿OK?

-No lo haremos, pero si encontramos algo que nos justa lo haremos sin que nadie nos pille.

-DEVLIN

-Es solo un broma Ken ja ja ja .

-¡Buena dev!, ja ja ja ja…ahora a lo que vinimos.

Tomaron clases de Ski pero el salvador del mundo se las dio de vivo e intento hacer su primer intento en un montículo difícil, pero termino con chocando con un montón de nieve.

-Viejo ¿estas herido?

-Si vilgax no puede herirme ¿crees que la nieve lo haga? (Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, sin advertir la forma graciosa en la que caminaba, los niños apenas contenían la risa)

Después de 3 intentos desastrosos (acompañado de las carcajadas de los futuros héroes) más al fin lo consiguió. Jugaron a la guerra de nieve, hicieron angelitos, terminaron con una deliciosa cena y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-¡Que chimenea tan linda! Se parece a la que vi una vez en una revista de decoración (dijo el pelinegro mientras se sentaba en la cómoda alfombra de piel de oso al lado de la chimenea de la habitación)

-¿Una revista de decoración?..(Dijo el moreno con cierto tono de broma, mientras se sentaba a su lado)...Nunca se me pasaría por la mente que un chico como tu leyera algo así., ja ja ja ja ja.

-Es que una navidad trabaje vendiendo pasteles en una panadería, pero como pasaba poco publico y era lo único que tenia a la mano para entretenerme...Como el dueño y su esposa eran fanáticos de la decoración y cosas de ese estilo.

-Yo nunca he tenido que trabajar en navidad… (Dijo Sintiéndose molesto consigo mismo y rascándose la cabeza)...lamento haberme burlado.

-No te compliques… (Dijo mirando al suelo y un poco sonrojado)…fue hace mucho.

-Puede que pasara hace mucho pero de todos modos no es justo… (Accidentalmente toco la mano del más alto)… ¡UPS! Lo siento dev, no quería…. (Dijo con su corazón latiendo a mil pero sin retirar la mano y muy sonrojado)

-Deja de decir "lo siento"… (Levanto la vista y su sonrojo aumento)…no lo tomes a mal…pero…creo que se siente un poco agradable ¿no crees?

-Lo mismo estaba pensando yo.

Los ojos verdes y azules se miraron fijamente, los corazones de ambos latían más rápido que nunca, se tomaron ambas manos (mientras ese extraño sentimiento volvía con fuerza), se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro, cerraron los ojos y simplemente ocurrió…

Ninguno de los dos lo había planificado, ninguno de los lo había forzado, solo se dio de un modo casi natural casi irresistible, como dos imanes que se atraen mutuamente…..Simplemente ocurrió…sus labios unidos en un beso.

Un beso que ambos deseaban en secreto, desde el primer día en que se conocieron, tan suave, tan calido, lleno de un a sensación increíble que no se puede describir con palabras, ni compara con nada en este mundo...Un beso, completamente suyo y el broche de oro para un día tan perfecto y frío como ese.

Lentamente se separaron, estaban confundidos, sin saber como reaccionar, todo era tan emocionante, tan lleno de algo que no querían admitir.

-Mejor hacemos como que no a pasado nada y nos acostamos... (El moreno se sonrojo tanto como un tomate y comenzó a mover las manos)… ¡A NUESTRAS PROPIAS CAMAS! , no creas que soy un pervertido o algo parecido.

-Es muy tarde...Buenas noches

Ambos se acostaron en silencio, su respectiva cama y se durmieron o al menos trataron de dormir.


	5. Parte5: Hablar…

Parte5: Hablar….

Intentaron aparentar, que todos (incluso ellos mismos) creyeran que nada pasó...Pero había pasado, desde el fin de semana en el centro de ski este extraño sentimiento...Este reconfortante pero a la vez aterrador sentimiento, ahora era más fuerte.

Devlin intento de todos los medios mantenerse lo más alejado de su "mejor amigo" Y Kenny hacia todo tipo de malabares para tener una excusa para no verlo…Se sentían tan solos, tan tristes, tan cerca pero tan lejos.

El moreno extrañaba tanto sus labios, su piel que comenzó a tener sueños,( que no quería tener), en lo que los dos estaban en una isla desierta solo los dos, sin nadie que los molestara ni los criticara.

Para su desgracia (o su consuelo) su Tía lo noto y al no soportar verlo tan triste, fue a la habitación del niño que se encontraba boca abajo en su cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada. (Tan deprimido como el día en que su conejito Bolita fue comido por una víbora.)

-Me canse de verte triste y caminando como zombi por los pasillos… (Dijo al sentarse su lado, le quito la almohada con suavidad y le acarició el cabello)…No lo reprimas más, lo que sientes…el amor que no se dice se pudre con el tiempo y daña a la persona que se lo guarda.

-No estoy enamorado… (El niño se sentó y miro sin ánimo a su tía)…solo estoy algo enfermo, resfriado.

-¡Hay mi niño!, mientras más te lo guardes más te dañara, yo lo se por experiencia propia, si le hubiera dicho a Be...Digo, si le hubiera dicho a cierta persona lo que sentía a tiempo, no estaría en brazos de otra y yo sin nada.

Kenny suspiro, pensando que hacer y que decir.

-No puedo hacerlo, si lo hago ¿Qué pensara mi papá? ¿Qué dirán mis fans? (dijo mirando los ojos comprensivos de la adulto)

-No interesa lo que los demás digan de ti…solo importa lo que tu sientes y lo importante que es esa persona para ti… (Dijo la pelirroja sin dejar de acariciar el cabello de su sobrino)…Si es amor verdadero lo que sientes, valdrá más arriesgarse por el que contenerse por el ¿Qué dirán?

Pensó largamente en las palabras sabias de su consanguínea, tenía razón, si no se arriesgaba a admitir lo que sentía a tiempo pasaría la vida entera lamentándose.

-Tienes razón tía Gwendolhyn… (El niño se levanto de un salto de la cama y se puso las zapatillas)...Gracias.

-De nada y Devlin esta en la biblioteca buscando información para un trabajo (le guiño un ojo) suerte.

-¿Cómo lo…? bueno no importa.

El pelinegro podía usar su computadora pero de este modo estaba tan ocupado que dejaba de pensar en…lo que le dolía tanto pensar. En eso estaba (en una montaña de libros), cuando entro Kenny, cerro la puerta y le quito el libro que tenia en las manos.

-Deja eso, tenemos que hablar.

-¿No podría esperar? Tengo que hacer un trabajo sobre búhos. (Trato de retomar el libro, pero el moreno no lo dejo)

-¡Los búhos se pueden ir infierno!, esto es más importante… (El tomo las manos del más alto, dio un largo suspiro y reuniendo todo el coraje que tenia lo dijo)…Devlin te amo.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio… (Dijo sorprendido a más no poder)…tu nunca podrías ama…

-Pero así es... (El niño más bajo lo miro con una mirada llena de ternura)...Desde el primer día en que te vi, la criatura más hermosa del universo y aunque e intentado de no quererte me es imposible… (Se acerco un poco más a el casi abrazándolo)…Te amo demasiado, te amo con todo mi ser y se que tu sientes lo mismo.

El corazón de ambos latía tan fuerte como aquella vez y ambos se miraron con una mirada llena de todo el amor que ambos sentían, mientras se acercaban cada vez más.

-Kenny yo también te amo, te amo con el alma y jamás dejare de hacerlo.

Completamente abrazados, se dieron su segundo beso, juntos sin que nada se interponga entre ellos, solo ellos dos…Si a alguien no le parecía no les importaba, lo que el mundo digiera no les interesaba solo el echo que estuvieran ahí…abrasados, con un calido beso era lo único que les interesaba.

Ahora ya sabían que era ese sentimiento, ahora sabían claramente que era.


End file.
